Mi Cielo
by DreamerRush
Summary: El cielo es... un lugar realmente placentero. ¿Pero qué realmente hace el cielo para mi? Slash KendallxJames


¡YEY! Mi primer One-Shot. Es lo primero que escribo que subo a internet, así que... las críticas son bienvenidas, gracias. Tambien quería decirles que es un Kames con un Kendall sumiso, no es que pase algo pero... cuando lo lean se darán cuenta. Haha. Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic y espero les guste.

* * *

Para mí, el cielo es este preciso momento, donde quieres detener el tiempo. Donde tu mente está rodeada de pensamientos y a la vez no tiene nada. Donde los latidos de tu corazón corren desenfrenadamente, pero tranquilos a la vez.

Podría estar así por siempre.

Solo el sonido del viento que va contra mi rostro, haciendo que mi cabello este un poco fuera de lugar. No me importa para ser sinceros.

Podía cerrar los ojos, imaginar que definitivamente me encontraba en el cielo. Un ritmo cardiaco contra mi pulmón izquierdo calmándome. Recostando mi cabeza contra el pecho de mi amado.

Si, definitivamente en el cielo.

Con mis ojos aun cerrados. Disfrutando del silencio que nos rodeaba. Era tan relajante aquel momento. James sentado bajo un enorme árbol, recostando su espalda al tronco, yo sentado en medio de sus piernas. Ambos respirando tranquilamente, como si pudiéramos pasar toda la noche en aquel lugar, quizás hasta el resto de nuestras vidas así.

El haber sido prácticamente echados de nuestras casa sin lugar a donde ir. Me hacía pensar que tal vez si iba a pasar el resto de la noche en los brazos del castaño bajo aquel árbol.

No es que me molestara, solo...

Hacía que la tranquilidad de mi mente fuera llenada de: ¿Qué haremos mañana? ¿Podremos pasar este obstáculo de nuestra relación? ¿Terminaremos rindiéndonos y regresando a nuestros padres diciendo que solo era una estupidez? ¿Algo del momento? Que el amor que compartíamos era solo una...

"¿Estas bien?"

Estas palabras llenando su mente con otras preguntas. ¿Estaba bien?

Claro, correr contra el mundo junto el amor de tu vida te hacía pensar: Al diablo los demás, solo lo quiero a él pero... ¿Era lo correcto? ¿Debían estar de verdad juntos los jóvenes enamorados?

"Si... solo, pensativo"

Kendall sintiendo como su novio asentía detrás de él.

"¿Tú estás bien?"

Sintiendo el cuerpo detrás de él tensándose, sabía que el castaño tampoco se encontraba del todo relajado, preguntándose que era lo que rondaba por sus pensamientos.

"Uhu"

Kendall levantando su cabeza y abriendo totalmente sus ojos, sin perder la posición de su cuerpo, movió su rostro para ver directamente al hermoso castaño del cual se había enamorado hace algunos meses atrás. Cuando el castaño le confesó que tenía sentimientos por él, detrás de la escuela, donde se encontraban los basureros.

Si... Aquel lugar también había sido un cielo para Kendall, grabado en su memoria para el resto de su vida. No solo fue ahí donde James declaró su amor por él, sino que también el lugar que fue testigo de todas aquellas promesas de amor que ambos habían hecho el uno por el otro. Todos aquellos "Te amo" dichos sin palabras, solo por sus actos, sus besos, y aquellos toquen mágicos que causaban estremecimientos dentro del rubio.

Sonriendo ante el recuerdo de ambos besándose, amándose antes y después de clases

Abriendo la boca con la sonrisa aun en ella para decir algo, un trueno, haciéndole callar. Y voltear la vista al cielo ahora con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

El castaño imitando sus actos

"Creo que debemos irnos" susurró James en el oído de Kendall. Este último asintiendo y levantándose de su lugar en medio de las piernas del castaño. Al igual James levantándose y tomando un maletín que estaba al lado, conteniendo las pocas pertenencias de ambos. Poniendo el sujetador del maletín y colocándolo sobre su hombro, James se acercó a Kendall y sin decir ni una palabra, junto sus labios contra los de Kendall.

Como la primera vez que se besaron, Kendall nerviosamente respondió al beso unos momentos después, y al igual que la primera vez, sintiendo que no podría estar en un lugar mejor.

Otro trueno hizo que ambos se separaran. Solo que esta vez, automáticamente comenzó a llover, unos segundos después.

James quitando su chaqueta, colocándola en los hombros del rubio, tomó al otro rodeando su cintura, comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Dejando de nuevo y según Kendall el segundo cielo que habían encontrado juntos.

Caminando rápidamente sobre el ahora mojado césped del campo a fueras de la ciudad, James buscaba algo, haciendo girar su cabeza para poder ver todo su al rededor. El rubio estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que el otro muchacho buscaba desesperadamente, dándose cuanta de lo idiota que era su pregunta.

Un refugio, algún lugar donde pudieran pasar la noche, sin que la lluvia y el frio del momento se apoderara de ellos. Y bueno, en medio de la nada, con árboles y más árboles a tu alrededor, encontrar un refugio se veía como una misión imposible

Maldiciendo entre dientes, James seguía caminando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Kendall estaba comenzando a pensar que lo mejor que podrían hacer era regresar a casa y rendirse. Que sus familias habían logrado su cometido, alejarlos.

Antes de poder sacar sus pensamientos para informarlos al castaño. James sonrió y un "llegamos" casi inaudible para el rubio, quien llevó su vista al campo y para su sorpresa encontró una cabaña a unos metros de distancia. James comenzó a caminar más rápido, correr prácticamente, obligando al rubio que llevaba al lado agarrado a hacer lo mismo.

Sus pasos cada vez más pesados por el agua ahora acumulada en su pantalón. Con dificultada siguiendo el paso del castaño. Y en un par de minutos se encontraban frente aquella cabaña apenas visible por la neblina que había causado la lluvia combinándose con la oscuridad de la noche.

James empujando a Kendall ligeramente a un lado, bajo de la cabaña para que no se mojase más.

Mientras el trataba de abrir la puerta, la desesperación visible por su lenguaje corporal.

Después de luchar contra el cerrojo de la puerta un par de minutos, la puerta por fin abriéndose para ellos.

James tomó el bazo de Kendall para meterlo a la cabaña para entrar justo detrás de él.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, escuchando la lluvia ahora como un tranquilizante fondo.

Un silencio largo y profundo llenando el lugar. Ninguno de los dos trataba de moverse o si quiera voltear a ver al otro. Solo alargando el silencio.

"Estaba a punto de tirar la puerta, créeme"

Comentó James, dando una pequeña risa forzada, solo para tratar de acabar el silencio.

Kendall tratando de reír de la misma forma que James había hecho, pero, definitivamente no salió como deseaba, más bien sonando como si su voz estuviera ahogando las lágrimas. Haciendo que James lo notara.

"Amor, ¿te sucede algo?"

"No... No es... Nada" Respondió el rubio, en ese momento encontrando sus mojados zapatos como lo más interesante en toda la habitación.

Definitivamente su voz quebrada no estaba ayudando en nada. Pero, ¿cómo podría sentirse bien?, el castaño había demostrado en las últimas horas que daría todo por él. Desde que eran pequeños, prestarle sus juguetes, defenderlo de los demás y ahora podía darse cuenta que el más alto hasta lo había dejado ganar el innumerable número de veces que había jugado videojuegos en casa de alguno de ellos, prefirió irse de casa ya que sus padres no lo aceptaban, ¡HASTA LE HABIA DADO SU MALDITA CHAQUETA!

James acercándose con pasos lentos, tomando el rostro húmedo del más pequeño con ambas manos, haciendo que sus miradas se cruzaran.

"Dime que está mal. ¿Hice o dije algo malo? ¿Te lastimé acaso?"

Viendo la sincera preocupación de James, su corazón sin poder contener más tanta mezcla de sentimientos, Kendall comenzó a llorar. Lloraba en silencio, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas agachando la cabeza todo lo que las manos de James le permitieran, pidiendo a la oscuridad que pudiera ocultar su rostro de James. Que el más alto pensara que solo eran las gotas de la lluvia goteando por su rostro.

Cosa que no resultó.

El castaño solo apretando más su agarre al rostro del rubio, pegado sus frentes. Pegándose automáticamente por lo mojado.

"Por favor dime algo" dijo James en un intento desesperado de obtener respuesta del rubio.

"Yo... no sé" una respuesta sin mucho sentido de parte del rubio.

"¿Qué no sabes Kendall?"

Mierda, el castaño solo lo llamaba por su nombre en algo totalmente serio. Haciéndole estremecerse un poco.

"¿Tienes frio? ¿Quieres algo de ropa o que tal vez yo...?"

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" sentenció el rubio. Viendo al más alto alejarse un poco, viéndole con una cara de ¿qué dices?

"James" un largo suspiro dejando su cuerpo. "esto... esto no está bien"

Viendo a James tensarse frente a él, claramente sorprendido de las palabras del rubio y sinceramente, él tampoco podía creerlas. Y debía continuar mientras tenía aliento.

"Quiero que nos rindamos, que regresemos a casa, que nos olvidemos de esto" tragándose el nudo de su garganta. "Esto no va bien y no creo que termine bien tampoco"

"¡NO!, Kenny no me hagas esto. Hemos llegado tan lejos"

"No, tú has llegado lejos. Yo... yo solo he sido un obstáculo para ti"

James soltó una leve risita.

"¿Un obstáculo? Claro que no lo eres"

"James, hablo en serio" eso había molestado a Kendall ¿cómo no le creía?

"No, no lo haces... Te conozco demasiado bien Ken" esto último acompañado de un beso en la nariz del más pequeño. "Déjame protegerte ¿está bien? Quiero ser quien tropiece o caiga para que tú pases tranquilamente, quien vele por las noches por tu seguridad. Quiero que todo al rededor se vea perfecto a tus ojos. Poder ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro todo el día"

Y en ese momento Kendall cayó en cuenta que estaba sonriendo, lágrimas de nuevo en sus mejillas, esa mezcla de sentimientos de nuevo haciendo algo a sus adentros y sus manos descansando cómodamente a cada lado de la cintura del más alto jugando con la playera empapada de James.

"Eres perfecto" y un corto beso en los labios del más alto fue la respuesta de Kendall.

"No, tú lo eres" mientras James secaba las lágrimas en el otro del otro joven. "Jamás me dejes solo" un susurro sobre los labios de Kendall. Que le mandaba vibraciones a través de la columna.

"No permitas que me vaya" Y sin miedo el rubio levantó la playera de James rápidamente, hasta dejarla en el suelo. Ganándose una mirada juguetona y de extrañeza de parte del más alto. "Puedes enfermarte si no te la quitas" rodeando el cuello del más alto con sus brazos pegándose aún más a él.

"Como siempre, tan considerado" Bromeó James besando a Kendall profundamente, tomando de su cintura y empujándolo hacia más adentro de la cabaña, hasta que ambos cayeron sobre un viejo colchón.

Kendall debajo de James, jugueteando con su cabello, sintiendo como su pecho frío se pegaba con su camisa. Solo dejándose llevar por los labios que estaban sobre él.

"Te amo" susurró James sobre el oído de Kendall.

Otro cielo que compartirían ambos. Aunque viéndolo mejor, el cielo no lo hizo el árbol, el clima y mucho menos los basureros de la escuela. Lo hizo James, la manera en que trataba a Kendall, como podría estar destruyéndose el mundo alrededor de ellos, pero ellos estaban dentro de su burbujita de amor donde nada importaba además del amor que se tenían.

"Te amo más, cielo" respondió Kendalll entre besos.

James rio sobre el nuevo apodo de Kendall. Y este no mentía su cielo era James, lo único que conocía que podía darle la tranquilidad y la paz que necesitaba.

"A propósito. ¿Cómo llegamos a aquí?" agregó Kendall.

"Herencia de mi abuelo" dijo James mientras comenzaba a dar besos a lo largo del cuello de Kendall.


End file.
